The Colors Of Life
by Summitterer
Summary: Sequel to "The Missing Color" by Jose Ramiro. I suggest you read that first, edited by Jose Ramiro. takes place 13 years after "The Missing Color"
1. Prologue

A/N: So Once Upon a Time, There was a guy named Jose Ramiro. And he made a really cool story called "The Missing Colors" and a certain someone(coughcoughme.) saw it, and thought that there could be a sequel to it, she asked permission, and the rights to a sequel were granted. The End. (Hopefully, from that you understand that I don't own first of all, these characters, which are owned by Disney, and Klaspy and Csupo, and the idea to give rugrats powers, which is owned by Jose Ramiro.) That's Right Ya'll, it's a sequel. and hopefully you enjoy. (p.s. if you want to review, review here or go to Jose Ramiro's page, HE'S the one you should be faving and alerting, he came up with the idea and he's pretty much editing this story(which is a terror in itself) So I'm going to give you the prologue before the Author Notes get bigger than it. R&R!

X-X-X-

Prologue.

I made sure to check the oil and fuel levels, the propellers, and the engine for takeoff. Everything was perfect; this bird was ready to fly. I got in the jet and strapped myself in. Just as I started it up, my communicator startled me by beeping. I sighed. It was, after all, the third time this week it had happened.

"What is it now?" I asked impatiently right before a very well known voice replied me.

"Golden Angel, you're needed."

X-X-X

I jumped through the window, falling from the thirtieth floor of the building, flipping as I went, getting closer and closer to the ocean. They were after me. I dove through the water and after about five seconds, I was back up, And swimming to the getaway boat. Just as I had pulled myself up to get into said boat, a bell sounded.

"And cut! Great job everybody! Take five! And Finster,  
you got a call; something about cats!" the director called out to me.

I unharnessed myself, exited the pool, grabbed a towel and my things and without bothering to answer the call I ran to the parking lot.

X-X-X

"but Sherrie, I can't live without you!"

The loud slap was heard throughout the room.

"Michael, you cheated on me and when I left you; you broke into my house to beg for forgiveness! I will never forgive you for what you did!" The scorned woman said, her voice laced with venom.

"Mr. Pickles, you have a call."

I was snapped out of my attention to the set and I looked down at my assistant.

"Can't it wait Greg? I'm making a movie here. and I keep trying to tell you that you can just call me Tommy, I've known you for almost two years now," I said, turning back my attention to the stage.

"Sorry Mr. Pick-Tommy, but the man on the other line said it was urgent."

"Alright, alright. Everybody, that's it for today, see you all first thing tomorrow!" I got out of my chair as Greg handed me my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dynamo, get to HQ."

I sighed and started to jog to my parking space. Yet another long afternoon ahead of me. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright people, second chapter. Or technically, the first. But whatever, anyway; much thanks to Jose Ramiro for once again editing this terrible-mistake-filled-chapter. And to Jose: Ive finally gotten around to fixing the little to-the-left problem!

Chapter 1

X-X-X

APOV

I had just landed the jet when I saw Kim and Ron exit HQ to greet me. As I turned of the engines and jumped out the door I asked,

"Why is it that every time I have some spare time to go flying in an actual plane, I'm needed at HQ?"

"Sorry Angie, but we have an important issue to discuss with the team." Kim said, a beaming smile placed on her face.

"Well, what's up? Is it Killigan again? Isn't he getting a little old? And why are you smiling?" I asked, exasperated.

"We need to tell the whole team Angelica, speaking of; here they are now." Ron pointed out, looking in the direction of the private lot reserved for the team members. Chuckie and Tommy made their way over to us from their respective vehicles and when finally over. Chuckie and I greeted each other with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"How was work, Tiger?" I asked, using my old nickname for him. He shrugged.

"Same old same old, jumped from a building, landed in some water to escape the cops chasing after me in front of a film crew. Nothing unusual," he joked. "How about you?"

I sighed.

"I was about to take my new little toy out for a test drive before I was interrupted." I made a pointed look to Kim and Ron.

"Ah, the reason we're here; what's up guys?" Tommy broke in, shifting our attention to the redhead and blonde in front of us.

"Yes, well; if you will just come with us to the conference room, we'll explain everything." Kim said. Both her and Ron had very stupid grins on their faces and I was getting annoyed not knowing what the heck they were so happy about. We followed them to the conference room where we found Team Go already there. We sat in our respective chairs as Ron and Kim made their way to the head of the table holding hands.

"Well, the reason we called all of you guys here was to tell-". Kim was cut off suddenly by Ron bursting out,

"I'm gonna be a daddy!"

They were met by silence for a moment before Tommy yelled out a "Congratulations, guys!" Everyone said their own little congratulations before Kim got everyone's attention again.

"As you know, Ron and I have been trying to have a baby for a while now. But after the accident..." she looked into space for a moment before snapping out of her reverie and continuing, "Well, we had kind of forgotten the entire idea."

Kim and Ron had tried having a baby two years before, but while on a mission Kim fell, and the resulting injury was a miscarriage and a broken arm. We all knew how badly it had effected both Ron and Kim. Everyone was silent for a moment before Ron continued on.

"But we've learned our lesson and Kim and I have decided to not go on anymore field missions until after the baby is born."

"Where does that leave us?" Mego spoke up, getting more than a few dirty looks.

"that's why we called you all here today." Kim said, "Since we founded this company, we didn't expect it to grow so much. We have so many partnerships-including you seven," Kim looked at all of them.

"As well as Drakken and all the other baddies turned good" Ron finished for her.

"We've decided it would be best that until at least the baby is born, that Ron and myself work in the lab and all of the off field work. Any questions?"

Mego was about to speak before both the Wegos put their hands over his mouth,silencing him.

"Does Ashley know yet?" Hego asked.

"Yes, I do. I've already said my congratulations before-hand." We heard our green companion as she entered the room.

I saw the way Chuckie's body tensed defensively and I gave him a reassuring squeeze on the leg. He relaxed some, but kept a somewhat rigid posture, as if waiting for her to attack. Shego was no longer known by her old alias but just as Ashley. After the incident not only with Tommy, Chuckie and I but with the alien invasion, both she and Drakken had gone good. After she had been released from prison and with their help, after university, Kim and Ron founded RimGoInc. A hero headquarters-company almost as big as the late Hench co. and the still thriving Global Justice. It had a rocky start, what with the lack of villains and the surprising amount of bad guys gone good, but after about a year, business started picking up.  
Eventually a number of baddies kept climbing higher and higher until we were almost at the level we were at before the demise of Hench co., and everything was well. For the hero business that is.

Wade, Drakken (now known as Drew) and occasionally Ron, Kim, Ashley or Kim's twin brothers as well as my cousin Dil, would help with all the technical things while Team Go, occasionally Team Possible (when not helping with the technical aspects) and Tommy, Chuckie and myself along with -occasionally- Ron's 13 year old sister, Hana, would do all of the field work.

Chuckie still can't completely let go of our past experience with Ashley,whereas I have; although sometimes I'm still weary of her, she's saved my butt(just like I've saved hers) enough times to know that she's trustworthy now. I smiled lightly at her. She had had two kids of her own with Drew,(they had gotten married a month after the Lowardian invasion), a now 12 year old Carmen and a ten year old Trevor. And she and Kim had become closer throughout the years, therefore -even with my past experience with her- making us closer as well.

"Hey Ashley, what's the sitch?" Kim asked, looking at the papers Ashley was holding.

"Newest mission guys; who wants it?"

"Whats the description?" the Wegos said at the same time.

"Nothing too big, a bank robbery in Lowerton; Man in a ski mask trying to get the money. He has a gun, but in my opinion, he's probably gun shy. He won't shoot. But someone better get there fast in case I'm wrong." Ashley informed us.

"We'll do it," Hego said, partially raising his hand in volunteer.

"That is so Team Go. You handle the petty thieves, while we beat up the big baddies." I joked, making several team members chuckle, while Mego simply glared. We still don't have the best relationship; maybe I should let him win a sparring match once in a while... but knowing him and his ego (even I didn't have that much when I was a kid) that would probably be a very bad idea.

"Alright, go Team Go!" Hego said as he and his brothers left in a hurry and Kim called the conference adjourned.

"Kim," I called out to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Angelica, what's up?" Kim said, walking over to me with an eyebrow raised in concern.

"I just wanted to know if you we're... alright. With the baby and all, I mean..." I said, somewhat nervously.

She had a smirk on her face.

"It amazes me of how much someone can change in just a couple of years." She gave me a big, honest smile. "I'm alright Angelica, thanks for asking. Now, if you want to fly that new jet of yours, you'd better get going."

The timid, nervous look on my face was replaced by one of excitement.

"Golden Angel is so outta here!" 


End file.
